No Ducktails or DuckTales
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Simon wants to watch the DuckTales reboot with his boyfriend, not knowing of Jace's fear of ducks. For Jace, the show is a literal nightmare. Hyper-intelligent, speaking ducks who took over the world...? That's the worst possible reality. Simon/Jace slash Jimon


Jimon || Shadowhunters || Jimon || No Ducktails or DuckTales || Jimon || Shadowhunters || Jimon

Title: No Ducktails or DuckTales – Watching Cartoons with the Boyfriend

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, fear/comfort, mild panic-attack

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Simon Lewis

Summary: Simon is excited to share the remake of one of his favorite childhood cartoons with his boyfriend. But while he's busy singing along to the theme-song of _DuckTales_ , Jace watches in terror as there is a whole group of _talking ducks on the TV_.

 **No Ducktails or DuckTales**

 _Watching Cartoons with the Boyfriend_

They had won against Valentine, saved Simon from the Seelie Queen and best of all to come out of the past weeks – Simon got a handsome, hot Shadowhunter boyfriend. Simon's relationship with Maia hadn't worked out after he had lied to her and sold himself to the queen for her, because she didn't want that kind of self-sacrifice and miscommunication. And he got that. By now, she had moved on to dating Bat and the two of them were so cute together that it made Simon gush every time he saw them – and Simon and Maia were still friends, which was really important.

And Jace, the cute idiot he was, finally gathered the courage to actually talk about his _feelings_. How him staring longingly at Clary and Simon hadn't been about Clary, not since learning she was his sister. And even learning they weren't siblings hadn't been able to switch things back again, because by then Jace had already been on the way of falling for Simon. There had been more insults than necessary in Jace's confession – _You with your stupid, pretty face, making me want to smile and laugh in inappropriate moments and always making me worry because you're a walking disaster who keeps getting into trouble! Getting abducted by vampires and werewolves and Valentine and Seelies! You're literally the only person I know who got abducted by basically every species at least once! Tell me, when do you plan on getting abducted by warlocks so I can save your hot ass?!_ \- but Simon had just read between the lines and taken all the compliments in there and the fact that Jace worried about him and was frustrated because he _cared_ about Simon.

Simon ended up kissing Jace to shut him up, because for the first time since Simon met him, Jace Herondale was rambling. It might have been the cutest thing in the history of ever, especially since Jace had been rambling about why he liked Simon and why he _had_ to make a move now before Simon would move on to the _next_ girl. Which, okay. Simon had kind of stumbled from Maureen to Clary to Maia with barely days between girlfriends there.

And from that day on, Simon Lewis was the proud owner of his very own grumpy little Shadowhunter, making him fall into line with Magnus. They could co-write a book about the proper care of emotionally constipated, grumpy Shadowhunters.

"Shut up", grunted Jace offended.

"...Oh god, did I say that out loud?", asked Simon mortified.

Jace turned to him with a suspicious look on his face. "No. You said nothing, but you had that stupid face with the dopey grin that you get when you think stupid shit about me. So I was right."

"Aw. I have my own dopey grin face for when I think about you?", grinned Simon teasingly.

Jace rolled his eyes and swatted at Simon's face. "Why am I even dating you? I swear, it must be insanity. Maybe dying did leave permanent damage, or something."

Simon rolled his eyes and grabbed Jace around the waist. The Shadowhunter yelped and glared like an angry puppy as Simon used his vampire-strength to manhandle Jace into his lap. That was probably Simon's favorite thing to use his vampire-strength for. Because he got that well-trained, strong, intense badass of a boyfriend, but thanks to the supernatural blood running through his veins, Simon too had some powers (not to mention, Simon had noticed pretty early into his relationship with Jace that the blonde actually _liked_ being manhandled. Even though the blonde did not admit it aloud and probably never would). Grinning at Jace, Simon kissed him briefly.

"Okay, so. I have a plan for today, you know?", hummed Simon, nosing Jace's neck – tempting neck where Simon could hear the blood pumping and Simon always ended up admiring his own self-restraint because he would never bite again. "We are going to stay right here, in your bed. Cuddling. And watching cartoons. You know, they made a remake of one of my favorite childhood cartoons and I haven't gotten around to watching the reboot yet, so I figured we could watch all the episodes there are so far together? How does a day of cuddling and cartoons sound?"

"Better than that day of cuddling and _Lord of the Rings_. Because I swear, if I have to listen to any more comparisons between Legolas and Alec, _I_ will end up shooting you", grunted Jace.

Jace sighed and settled against his boyfriend, tugging his head beneath Simon's chin and resting his cheek against Simon's chest. Simon had one arm around Jace's waist while he got his laptop out and ready with the other. Every now and again, he'd bury his nose in the soft golden-blonde hair to inhale. Jace always smelt like honey because of his shampoo.

"You're gonna love it. It's awesome", promised Simon as he started the new _DuckTales_.

Instantly, Simon's mind wandered off to excited fanboy-land, because he had loved _DuckTales_ so much, used to watch it with Rebecca as a kid. And now a remake? With David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck? That was just too much for his poor fanboy-heart. The tearing on his heartstrings turned nearly painful as the theme started playing and he couldn't help but sing along.

He was nearly too distracted by the nostalgia. But only nearly. Because his vampire-hearing picked up on the way Jace's breath pitched and went shallow, how his heart-rate went up. At first, Simon filed it away as maybe him having more of an effect on his boyfriend than anticipated. Sometimes, he _could_ do that to Jace. Make the Shadowhunter nervous, spike his heart-rate, simply by being his charming, bumbling fanboy-self – apparently Jace had a thing for that and Simon really got a kick out of that. But this started to sound and feel different. Jace was stiff in his arms, his breathing was forcibly shallow, as though he was trying to suppress a panic-attack, and his hands felt sweaty.

"Jace? Angel?", asked Simon softly when he turned to look at Jace.

His eyes widened when he saw the traumatized look on Jace's face as Jace stared blankly at the screen. Mismatched eyes were wide and unfocused, his fingers clawed into Simon's jeans. Frowning in concern, Simon slowly closed the laptop and shifted Jace to look him in the eyes.

"Angel, what's... wrong?", whispered Simon gently, cradling Jace's face in his hands. "Talk to me."

Over the past weeks of dating Jace, Simon had already dealt with his fair share of panic-attacks from his boyfriend. Between having been raised and abused by Valentine for ten years then being abducted, held captive and tortured by Valentine on a ship, having been imprisoned in the City of Bones and literally dying at Valentine's hands, Jace really had gone through enough trauma. It hadn't surprised Simon that Jace had triggers and nightmares and flashbacks. Jace had tried to hide it at first, then he had been _embarrassed_ – like having survived all of this trauma and still being able to walk upright was somehow shameful. Of course did he have scars; not just physical but also mental. It took Simon a little to convince Jace that it was okay to hurt and that Simon wasn't going to desert him, that Simon was here to stay and loved Jace and wanted to support him.

"Come on, angel, talk to me", whispered Simon softly, very gently rubbing circles on Jace's jaw.

Unlike others who didn't like physical touch during a panic-attack, the tender touch often helped pulling Jace out of his head because tender touch was not part of Jace's reality then. As Simon kept speaking softly to his boyfriend, holding him secure but gently, Jace's eyes slowly focused on Simon again. When embarrassment started coloring his face, Simon knew Jace was fully back.

"Shit. I'm sorry", grumbled Jace, jaw set tightly.

"I want to chide you, but I know that's ineffective, so let me instead just remind you: I adore you, Jace, and you will never have to be sorry about your feelings, not with me", whispered Simon.

"I don't deserve you", muttered Jace in defeat as he buried his face in Simon's neck.

"Yeah, I know I'm awesome", grinned Simon playfully, holding Jace closer. "Wanna talk about it?"

"...Ducks", mumbled Jace, barely audible.

"What?", asked Simon confused, bringing enough distance between them so he could look into those beautiful dual-colored eyes. "Come on, I promised you that you could talk to me about all things on your mind, everything that bothers you. I'll never judge you."

"I'm afraid of ducks", gritted Jace out, glaring in defiance.

"...What?", grunted Simon slowly, blinking. "I think I need that again."

"I'm afraid of ducks", repeated Jace, looking frustrated. "I... I just... I know it's _stupid_."

"It's not", interrupted Simon right away, gently kissing Jace. "I mean, people are afraid of spiders and dogs and those are as dangerous as ducks. So, why not ducks. Sure. I just... didn't know it."

"Yeah, no one aside from Alec does", admitted Jace and heaved a sigh. "It's... embarrassing. And this was really embarrassing. I mean, sure I'm afraid, but this was... an overreaction."

"Stop saying things like that", chided Simon gently. "Panic-attacks aren't overreactions and all of your feelings and reactions are _valid_ , angel. I'll never invalidate any of your feelings."

Jace looked at him with large, love-filled eyes. Honestly, Simon would never be able to grasp just how much he meant to Jace. How much his comfort and care meant to Jace. No one had ever tried to understand him to the same extent as Simon. Yes, Alec tried, but Alec was really not that good with feelings and putting words to them. Simon all the while was never awkward about talking too much. He could ramble on for an hour about why Jace had every right to feel sad and weighed down by the things he had gone through and at the end of it, Jace would feel a little lighter. Simon made Jace feel cherished, loved and validated in a way he had never before.

"It's just... those are... t—talking ducks. Talking, walking ducks", muttered Jace defeated. "Looking all... humanoid and doing human stuff... I—I mean, did they _kill_ all humans? Is that why they rule the world? T—That's... That's worse than any demon-attack."

"Sh, it's okay", whispered Simon soothingly, smoothing Jace's golden-blonde hair down. "No more _DuckTales_ for you. Noted down. And when we get around to _Guardians of the Galaxy_ , we are so skipping the post-credit scene too. And that's totally okay, angel. Really."

"I love you", sighed Jace as he tilted his head up to kiss Simon softly.

"I know", grinned Simon as he settled back into Jace's bed.

He pulled Jace along so the blonde was curled against him. "Sorry I'm not getting into your important cartoon thing, Si. I'm really trying to get your... nerd-stuff."

"It's okay", laughed Simon. "I promise I got way more 'nerd-stuff' to share with you. You don't need to like it all, or even watch it all. How about we watch something else instead?"

"Can we watch more _Buffy_? I really liked that?", suggested Jace.

"Ah, there you go, gathering credit and plus-points with me", sighed Simon happily, smiling. " _Buffy_ it is then! And once we're through with that, maybe _Firefly_. And from that, to _Doctor Who_ and-"

"...Can we finish _Buffy_ first? And have you planned our TV-schedule for the next fifty years ahead?", asked Jace amused, kissing the underside of Simon's jaw.

"Kinda", grinned Simon as he turned _DuckTales_ off and instead tuned in to _Buffy_.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: So I just watched the lated ScreenJunkies TV Fight and randomly Gizmoduck came up, which made me think of how much Simon would totally watch the new DuckTales reboot because he totally watched Darkwing Duck and DuckTales as a kid. But with Jace's fear of ducks, I'm pretty sure a reality of walking ducks taking over the entire world with no humans in sight - suuurely killed by the ducks - must be the most terrifying thing Jace can picture? So I had to write Jimon fluff because Simon is an amazing boyfriend who would totally spend a lot of time assuring Jace that all of his feelings were valid, despite what Valentine taught him._

 _Also, getting a tumblr account was not good for my schedule because every time I share a random thought on there, I accidentally end up writing it out...?_


End file.
